my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Night Light
Night Light is a male unicorn pony and Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor's father. He is Princess Celestia's advisor. Personality Night Light is shown to be a very wise and reasonable stallion, being Princess Celestia's advisor. He can give excellent advices that he gives to his son when he is in trouble or with doubts. Skills Night Light as a great intelect and, along with his reason, is one of Princess Celestia's advisor, doing his job very well. He is also very skilled in the unicorn chess, having learned everything fro his father, and having teached it to Shining. Relationships Family Twilight Velvet She is Night Light's wife and they love each other very much. Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle They are Night Light's childreen and he loves them as a father can love his child. He is always ready to guide the in the right path. Gleaming Shield and Star Knight They are Night Light's grandchildreen. Starlight Sparkle She is Night Light's mother and they have a very close bond, as she had to raise him and his brother alone, after Star Shield passed away. Shooting Star He is Night Light's younger brother that seems to admire his big brother in such away that invites him to be his colt of honor to his wedding with Moon Wave. Family Description in the Saga ''Finding True Love'' Night Light is born as the older son of Captain Star Shield and his wife Starlight Sparkle. One day, when Night Light is approximatly nine years, Star Shields goes in a mission to the Desolate Zone to stop an attack from the Changelings, apparently losing his life in the process. ''The Life of a Young Colt'' Night Light, after receiving some days off to spend with his wife and unborn foal, he witness his son being born. He raises his son well, letting him choose his future, acepting the fact he wants to be a Royal Guard like his late grandfather, who is Night Light's father. He also gives hi some advices about Cadance. Night Light is his brother's colt of honor in his wedding with his marefriend, Moon Wave. At the final test to know who will be the next Captain of Canterlot Royal Guard after White Light, he sees with great pride his son being nominated captain. ''Twilight and Blue Sword'' In "The Revenge of Dark Hole”, he takes his daughter to the altar, expressing his pride about her. ''Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox'' In "The Demon Fox's Cloat", he attends Star's birthday party, but is put asleep by Leaf Mane's sleeping spores. In "Star Knight Marches to the War", after Star began to get suspicious and tried to leave, a handful of guards tried to stop and convince him to go back in. Night Light was among them, and he convinced Warding Gauntlet to let him talk to Star. Night Light attempted to trick Star into believing he had come in Twilight's behalf to see how he was. However, Star decided to go outside anyway and used Sage Mode to barge past the guards. Before he could leave, however, he was immobilized by Warding Gauntlet, but not before he sensed the war raging outside. With Star demanding the truth, Night Light revealed that there was a war raging in order to protect him, and tried to persuade him not to intervene and risk capture. When Star declared that he would end the war on his own, Night Light said that Star was important to him, and he wouldn't be able to bear it if Star was captured. Star stated that he had passed through a lot and asked him why he doubted his power now. Night Light approaches his grandson and erects a barrier to trap Star. Star however enters his Nine-Tails Mode and easily breaks out of the barrier and resisted all attempts to subdue him, before making his way to the battlefield. When Hawthorn arrived, Night Light told him to protect Star and they bumped hooves. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Unicorns